


Day 28: Distress

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A - Freeform, AU, Bruce is mentioned dying, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 28: Distress, Decembrrr, Do not relate this to Shrek I will die if you do, F/M, Not, Shrek - Freeform, This is not a Shrek AU i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: When Princess Marinette was locked up in a tower, she did not expect to befriend the dragon protecting her. The dragon would let her choose who to let up, but Marinette usually said no. Prince Adrien was cute but spineless. He ran away as soon as he saw the dragon known as Roaar. Prince Kim only did it to say he could. It was a bet from his fiancee Alix. Prince Ivan was pressured into doing so, finding love in a village girl named Mylene on the way. Prince Luka made it up, and talked with Marinette awhile, but chose his sister over the locked Princess. He still sent letters but decided to travel the world to learn music, giving the throne to his younger sister and her betrothed- Princess Rose.More contenders came, but most were vile. They were quickly sent away by Roarr. Marinette became lonely, and so she threw herself into creating more clothes.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Day 28: Distress

Help ive been snatched i am in distress pfft

When Princess Marinette was locked up in a tower, she did not expect to befriend the dragon protecting her. The dragon would let her choose who to let up, but Marinette usually said no. Prince Adrien was cute but spineless. He ran away as soon as he saw the dragon known as Roaar. Prince Kim only did it to say he could. It was a bet from his fiancee Alix. Prince Ivan was pressured into doing so, finding love in a village girl named Mylene on the way. Prince Luka made it up, and talked with Marinette awhile, but chose his sister over the locked Princess. He still sent letters but decided to travel the world to learn music, giving the throne to his younger sister and her betrothed- Princess Rose. 

More contenders came, but most were vile. They were quickly sent away by Roarr. Marinette became lonely, and so she threw herself into creating more clothes.

Soon, the Princess Locked in a Tower became well known for her fashionable dresses. Other Princesses and Queens would send people to order, pay, and receive the fine dresses and gowns Marinette made. The pay was unusual- more fabrics and food were sent rather than money. 

More attempts to free her were made, but Marinette chose to reside in her tower, waiting for her perfect prince to come. And he did.

\----

When Prince Damian heard about the Princess who was locked in a tower, he was outraged. His mother had locked him up in a tower for the majority of his life, only leaving to train with the sword. He remembered the loneliness aching in his bones, and the days he spent staring longingly out of the window. 

He quickly packed for a trip and informed his father. He sent his third oldest brother Tim along for the journey. Prince Timothy had wanted to explore the lands as well, wanting to explore trade routes for future trading. 

The two embarked on their quest and explored many of the lands they ruled over. They traveled to neighboring kingdoms and met people willing to help with trading. It was after a week’s time that they arrived at the tower. Tim would stay back- Damian wanted to do this himself. 

“WHO GOES THERE!” Roaar bellowed out.

“Prince Damian of the Kingdom Gotham!” He cried back. “I have come to free the princess from her tower!”

“AND WHY SHALL I LET YOU IN?”   
  


“Because! I understand the loneliness that envelopes her room, and crushes at her soul! The loneliness that causes her to stare out the window every night wishing to leave!”

Roaar was shocked. All this time he saw Marinette doing these things, but never attributed it to loneliness. When asked, Marinette would smile and say “It’s nothing, just thinking!”. Yet, this stranger comes and understands Marinette in a way that Roarr never could. So, Roaar did the only thing they could- they let Prince Damian inside.

Damian ran up the stairs to the tower. His sword at the side, sheathed, flopped against his leg as he ran higher and higher. When he reached the door, he slowed down. Catching his breath, he knocked. 

\----

Marinette was surprised when she opened the door to find a Prince. She had not known a Prince had come to free her. So why had Roaar just let him in without even asking her?

She was once again surprised when he bowed to her.    
  


“Princess, I am Prince Damian from Gotham. I have come to free you from the tower. I myself have been locked up in a tower by my mother, but not as long as you. Still, I understand the crushing loneliness that affects you. I wish to free you from the hold of solitude and set you free. Are you willing to take the leap with me?”

Marinette teared up. Someone who understood everything! She started crying, setting Damian into a panic. He tried to console her, to no avail.    
  
“I’m sorry!” She hiccupped. “It’s just… there have been hundreds of princes who came for me, and not one has come  _ for _ me. Most just wanted fame, or it was a bet, or they just accidentally came across my tower and left. The only other one Roarr let in left to become a musician! He never even considered taking me with him! You… you are the first to care about  _ my _ feelings, and for that, I am eternally grateful!”

Marinette packed her bags and wrote a note. The note was for the people who commissioned her- it said “Saved by Prince Damian of Gotham, go there instead!”

She met Tim, who was surprised that the dragon was not harmed. When it was explained, he nodded in understanding.

But, Roaar would not be left behind. They shapeshifted into a smaller version of themselves to stay with Marinette. Together, the four went back to Gotham, where Marinette would never be lonely again.

\----

Years later, the Kingdom of Gotham were gathered for the marriage of Damian and Marinette. The ex-King Bruce had died of an illness the previous year, and so King Richard would be the one giving Marinette her Gotham Princess tiara. Jason, head of the guards would be at his brother’s side, for extra protection. Timothy, the treasurer, would set down his affairs to attend as well. 

After the rescue, Marinette had grown close with the brothers. She and Damian could never imagine their wedding without them. 

When the two said “I do”, and kissed, the kingdom celebrated. 

They had always loved Marinette.


End file.
